From EP 0 278 095 A1 a wheel suspension for steerable wheels of motor vehicles is known, which comprises a wheel carrier on which the wheel is mounted. Of the wheel-guiding control arms, one can be displaced approximately in the transverse direction of the vehicle by means of an actuator motor and also carries the supporting spring. At its inner end, the control arm is articulated to an intermediate lever. The intermediate lever is mounted so that it can pivot about a pivot axis extending approximately in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and is connected at its lower end to the actuator motor via lateral track rods.